My Home
My Home is the sixth chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis Aoi, Shiho and Minamoto arrive at an apartment complex to find Kaoru standing among wrecked cars and injured people. Shiho asks if Kaoru is alright, and Kaoru awkwardly laughs saying she got in a fight with the yakuza. Back at B.A.B.E.L. headquarters, Kaoru explains her actions to Minamoto. She says that she went home to see her mother and sister, bu they weren't there. The yakuza were harassing their next-door neighbours, so she stood up to them. When the yakuza came back for revenge, she caused the scene earlier. Kaoru's older sister, Yoshimi Akashi, storms into the room wearing only a bikini and a long overcoat. Kaoru calls her out on the unusual attire, and Yoshimi says that she rushed over from the modelling studio when she heard. Yoshimi flirtatiously apologises to Minamoto for her sister's behaviour. Minamoto panics, he tells her that everything will be okay and suggests that she head back to the studio. Yoshimi tells him that her photoshoot is over and insist on staying with him all day. This angers Kaoru and she accuses Yoshimi of feeding on Minamoto. Yoshimi argues that there is nothing wrong with going after a guy her own age and that someone like Minamoto doesn't just show up at a date mixer. Kaoru's and Yoshimi's mother, Akie Akashi, appear behind them and criticises Yoshimi, saying that she only works in bikinis because of her mentality that she needs to find a guy. Yoshimi questions her mother's outfit, and Akie answers that she came straight from the set of her new film. Chief Taizō Kiritsubo shows up and proclaims his love for Akie, but Oboro Kashiwagi quickly drags him away as he screams that he is fan of hers. Yoshimi accuses Akie of going after Minamoto, the same as she has done with all of the young actors. The two argue and ask Kaoru whether she would prefer Minamoto as a father or a brother-in-law. Later while in a truck that Minamoto is driving, Shiho asks Kaoru what is wrong, that she can't blame Minamoto for the way he acts with Akie and Yoshimi seducing him. Kaoru says that she knows the two are good people and really beautiful, but it still annoys her. Shiho, Aoi and Kaoru in unison say that Minamoto is just another regular guy. Minamoto assures Kaoru that nothing will happen between him and her mother or sister, but the girls don't believe him. Minamoto then changes the subject and tells Kaoru not to go off handing out punishments to people like she did with the yakuza earlier, and that it is thanks to those actions that her family keeps having to move house. Aoi and Kaoru use their powers to help Yoshimi and Akie move into their new house, unpacking their things from the truck. Shiho suggests that they all go out and get something to eat when they finish. Akie and Yoshimi take this chance to flirt with Minamoto and ask him what he would prefer to eat. It is then suggested that they rent out a suit in a hotel and get room service. Minamoto says that if they plan on doing that then he should leave to write his reports, but Yoshimi insists that he stay. Kaoru launches a washing machine towards the group and shouts at them that they don't care about their own family and never want to spend time at home. Minamoto hits Kaoru telling her that she has gone too far, but she send him crashing into a wall and flies away. Aoi asks if she should go after Kaoru, Akie says that there is a transmitter in her limiter and they will be able to find her anyway. Akie asks the three to stay the night to help her deal with Kaoru, stating that she wants to never truly get into a fight with her. Minamoto climbs to the top of an electricity pylon to talk to Kaoru who is sulking at the top. He tells her that even if what she said was true, she should try to understand the feelings of regular people and asks her to be more of an adult about the situation. Kaoru tells Minamoto that always knows the right thing to say to cheer her up and that she will be "real bouncy" pretty soon as well.Category:Chapters